


Whole

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Hotchner realizes that he won't have a mommy again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole

"You made sure to brush your teeth before you came down here, right?" Emily questioned, strapping the Spiderman backpack onto the eight year old that had bounded down the stairs.

Jack vigorously nodded his head. "Yes ma'am."

The brunette woman smiled at the term and gently took his hands. "Let Meme check." She looked into his mouth once it was wide open and she nodded. "Good job, little man."

He gave the older woman a high five before running into the kitchen. "Daddy we gotta go!"

Hotch let out a laugh at the yell and gave the apple he had been shining to his son before ruffling his hair. "You make sure to eat that in the car."

"Aaron, he just brushed his teeth."

The FBI agent knelt down beside his son and frowned. "She's bossy, isn't she?"

Emily's jaw dropped at the laugh that erupted from her boyfriend's son's mouth. "You're telling our son that I'm bossy?"

"No, not at all," the older man pouted, looking as innocent as he could to the brunette that stood with her hands on her hips. "I just want him to eat a good and healthy breakfast. Isn't that what you want too, Em?"

Ignoring the pout she was being given, Emily took Jack by the hand. "He already had breakfast."

"Fine, a snack."

"You're not winning this argument," she laughed, leading the nine year old out the door with his other bag in her free hand. "So Jack, are you excited?"

Jack grinned. "Super excited!"

Hotch followed the two out of their home and locked the door, his sleeping daughter resting against his chest. "You're going to be gone for an entire weekend, bud. You have everything you need?"

"I got my sleeping bag and a sweater and food and my water and socks and more pants and-"

"Ok," the brunette woman nodded, unlocking the car doors and opening the nine year old's for him so he'd cut off his rant. "I think you're good."

Jack grabbed onto the woman's hand, smiling up to her with his bright blue eyes that he had gotten from his mother. "I'm happy you're coming, Meme."

Emily felt herself grin at the young boy's words, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Me too, baby." She had been asked by the other mothers in the grade to be the final chaperon on the trip, Lily Hacken's mother growing ill from food poisoning from her husband's first attempt at cooking fish, and she had hesitantly agreed.

The year prior, when she and Hotch's first shared child was born, Jack had changed from calling her Emmy to Meme, and every now and then even though it switched, she could feel that they were closer than ever.

"Hi Spencer," the nine year old whispered to his sleeping baby sister, playing with her hand as his father buckled her into her seat. "I'll see you when Meme and I get back. Love you."

Emily shared a smile with her boyfriend once he was in the driver's seat, his hand coming to rest on hers before they pulled out of the driveway.

"You gonna miss your sister and me, Jack?"

Jack bit down hard into his apple. "Yup daddy," he nodded.

"But you're going to have fun with Emmy thought, right?"

"Emmy's the best."

Emily laughed at the words spit out of the blonde's full mouth, and she gave a wink at him from her seat in the front. "Thanks babe," she grinned, sharing a high five with him as they turned out of their cul-de-sac.

Turning back in her seat, the brunette agent leaned over the console and pressed a kiss to her boyfriend's clean shaven cheek. "I'm gonna miss you," she whispered, biting down gently on the lobe of his ear, her tongue darting across the imprints from her teeth.

Hotch fought the urge to turn his head and kiss her, his hands tightening on the wheel. "I'll miss you too, sweetheart. But you'll be back Sunday night, and then I can welcome you home."

Emily's eyes brightened, her fingers massaging the back of the older man's neck. "That sounds fun," the brunette husked, a laugh escaping her at the look on his face. "I can't wait."

"Wait for what, Meme?"

The brunette woman quickly sat back in the passenger seat and smiled, looking back to the nine year old and ignoring the laughing coming from her boyfriend. "For this camping trip," she grinned. "We get to sleep in the woods and everything."

Jack's eyes widened. "With bears?"

"No bud, there are no bears near where we're going. It's not even an hour out of town."

Once they were at the school, Emily and Jack jumped out of the car, the brunette woman leaning into the backseat and kissing her sleeping daughter's button nose. "Goodnight Spencer Ann," she smiled, running the pads of her fingers down her chubby cheek. "I'll be back soon, baby girl."

"Come on!" Jack grabbed onto his Meme's hand and did his best to drag her away from the car. "Come on, Emmy! They're getting on the bus!"

Emily quickly kissed her boyfriend before being dragged away, smiling politely to all the parents that were crowding around their children. "Hi," she greeted warmly, her hand sticking out to shake. "I'm Emily Prentiss, I'm here for Jack Hotchner."

"Emily, right," a blond nodded. "I'm Jillian Henson, we spoke on the phone."

Leaning down, the brown eyed woman pressed a kiss to Jack's forehead. "You get on the bus with your friends, ok? I'll be there in just a few minutes."

With a wave to his father, Jack followed his friends onto the yellow school bus and sat down beside Matt, the young boy he had been in the same class with for the past month. "Hi Matt."

"Hi," he grinned. "Is your mommy here too?"

Jack shook his head. "Nope."

The other nine year old frowned, looking to his friend as he took out the grapes his parents had packed for him. "You don't have a mommy?"

"No," he denied, looking out the window to where he saw his father's girlfriend making nice with the other parents who were supposed to be coming on the trip. "I have an Emmy."


End file.
